Alien Vs Stargate
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Xover with Alien and some Preditor. After being thrown back in time Ripley and the marines must try to deal with what's happed while SG1 deal with them
1. Back in the past

Back in the past

It was over, they where clear, then nightmare was over. Entering their tubes the survivors laid back hoping to forget the events they'd witnessed. Little did they know that someone else was about to put their hand in. Somewhere not far from the ship another familiar ship could be seen. Inside a group of predators stood around a hologram of the ship. On the computer screen behind them flashed images and their languages.

Suddenly a date flashed:

2004

Waving his hand over the hologram, the leader caused the ships weapons to fire up and the other ship was thrown back in time.

Meanwhile back in the year 2004 SG2 where out on a routine Recon mission, when out of nowhere a ship appeared and crash landed in front of them.

"WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Ferretti as they raced to the crash scene.

"A ship sir, The Sulaco"

"The what?"

"The Sulaco, its human sir, look its American"

Slowly one of the other team members brushed away the ash and dirt with his hand reviling the words U.S.A on the ships side.

"It can't be human or America, the SGC are the only one with a ship and that's the Prometus. And a rust bucket this ship might be and I 'm no scientist but this is far to advanced to be ours" said Ferretti.

"What should we do then sir?"

"What we came here to do, you two open it up, two teams you, you and you wait out here. The rest of you with me, any survivors clean them up and ship them back to the SGC maybe they can tell us what's going on" said Ferretti as the ships doors where opened. Ferretti led his team into the ship, as expected the main controls and bridge were no more.

What was unusual though was the body or lack of. They searched the ship but their where no signs of bodies.

"Sir we've found something"

"What?"

Ferretti and the others raced over to the young man.

"What the fuck?"

Before them were 11 cryo tubes each with what appeared to be a body.

"This ones alive"

"These too"

"And these"

"Sir I have life signs for them all, what should we do?"

"Radio back to the SGC, tell them what we've got and tell them we need transport" said Ferretti. Within hours all the units were back at the SGC awaiting reanimation.


	2. Wakening the Dead

Wakening the Dead

A blinding light shone through first Christ I'm blind, then came the noise, Fuck help me.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH"

My ears, what's going on? Get that fucking light out of my face.

"Hello can you hear me, my name is Dr Fraser your in our med lab. Can you tell me what happened?"

Then I heard her voice

"Hicks"

"Ripley, Newt"

"Hicks"

Janet raced round as the man, woman and the young girl became agitated. "How are they doing?" asked Hammond as he entered the infirmary "their fine, dazed, Agitated and unsure of their surroundings but their healthy" said Fraser. "So who are they?" asked Jack as he and the others entered the room. "Their marines, we ran their ships black boxes, their human but not from this time. You need to see this" said one of the tecs as he played it on the computer.

"This is Lieutenant Gorman of the Corporation ship The Sulaco. We are on our way to the one of human colonies. We are a 6 man marine team, one syntactic humanoid, one civilian, Carter Burke the corporation's lap dog and Ripley the last survivor. When her ship was attacked 57 years ago by these things. After drifting in space she was found and awakened to help us. Transmission ends 09.00 hours 21/07/3069" said the computer.

"There's more" said the Tec as he un-paused the computer.

"Private first class W. Hudson, its bad man real bad. We lost Apone to the creature and Frost to a flame thrower. Drake was hit by the creature's blood and we lost him too. There blood, its acid pure acid. It burnt up my arm. The Lieutenant is unconscious. Corporal D. Hicks has taken command of the unit. He and Ripley have order at evac and nuke the colony from orbit. Transmission ends 15.00 hours 21/07/3069"

"Fuck me within 6 hours they'd lost most of their team" said Jack stunned

"Yes sir and that's not the worse of it" said the Tec.

"15.30 hours Corporal D. Hicks reporting. The transport ship has crashed, there must have been one on board the APC. Where stranded, we've got 2 more days before we are reported over due and the 17 more days before a rescued is sent out. We lost the pilots in the crash. Now we are down to myself, Ripley, a child called Newt the only surviving colonist, Privets Hudson and Vasquez, Burke, Lieutenant Gorman and Bishop. We hope to salvage some weapons from the wreck and will attempt to hold are ground. May god help us Transmission ends 15.45 21/07/3069."

"Christ it sounds like they didn't stand a chance" said Sam

"They didn't, this is the last to entrees now" said the Tec

".16.30 hours Bishop Series humanoid reporting. Ripley has ordered all samples of the Alien face hugger destroyed. Burke had attempted to transport them out by impregnating Ripley and Newt and ejecting the tube of the other survivors into space. The grunts are unhappy. I'm heading out to try and fix the remote station so we can call for the other APC transport. 16.32 21/07/3069."

"This is Ripley, myself, Newt, Corporal Hicks and parts of Bishop are the last. We are the only survivors. We destroyed the nest and we ejected the queen out into space. We are going into hyper sleep in the attempt to return home. Hicks has major injuries to him but he will live. Newt is fine, as I am too. Bishop was split in half when the queen attacked but he can be rebuilt. 20.00 21/07/3069"

Then the screen went blank.

Everyone was silent

"Yeah not a pretty thing to look at is it?" asked Hicks from the bed. General Hammond and the others headed over to his bed. Newt was sat between Hick's legs with Ripley at his side. "I'm General Hammond" said Hammond as Hicks leapt to his feet to salute and realised he was still covered in acid burns.

"I'm Corporal Hicks sir I'm also so in a hell of a lot of pain ow" screamed Hicks as he collapsed back on to the bed. Too the amusement of the others.

"So how do you feel son?"

"Like I've been to hell and back"

Janet came back into the room with her charts.

"How are these 3 doing?"

"Fine Dr Fraser, how are the others?"

As the nurse said this Hick sat up and took notice.

"Others? What others? We were the only survivors"

"Then how come are team brought you 3 and 11 other to us?"

With that Hicks, Ripley and Newt leapt to their feet and followed Janet out. As they came to the other room they were surprised to see 11 others they recognised laying flat out on the beds.

"Hudson, Vasquez, Drake, Apone, Frost, Gorman on your feet now"

"Argh, Drake you dead?"

"No, how bout you Vasquez?"

"Nah, Hudson you?"

"Yeah man"

"Good at least I don't have to kill you"

"Thanks Vasquez, where the hell are we and why am I not dead?" asked Hudson as he leapt up from his bed.

"Yeah we all died"

"Fuck what happened we are alive" laughed Drake

"Yeah we're alive, why the hell can whoever or whatever that brought us back do this but not heal are acid burn?" laughed Hudson as he smiled at Hicks.

"So we're ghosts?" asked Spunkmeyer which then caused Hudson to do a ghost impression to Vasquez.

"Hudson you scary, ha not even with a white sheet" laughed Vasquez.

"Yeah but that would mean it would have to be clean" laughed Drake

"Ha Hudson and clean in the same sentence no way" laughed Vasquez.

Suddenly out of nowhere Hudson started too acted more childish them usual.

"Ggggguy it's not possible but I just realised were and when we are"

"And where the hell is that Hudson?" snarked the Lieutenant.

"Earth, the SGC, 2004 SIR" Hudson snarked back

"And you know this how?"

"Because of them"

Everyone turned to look at what Hudson was. Before them were Hammond and SG1.

"It's not possible" said Vasquez

"Not possible, we came back from the fucking dead, I say it's possible." bitched Hudson as he went over to SG1. "Can someone fill us in please?" asked Jack. Hicks came forward and introduced everyone. "I'm Corporal Dwayne Hicks, we are from the year 3069 and for some unknown reason we all just finished a battle with the worse species in the world and only three of us survived.

Anyway I'd better do the introductions, these are the space marines, myself, Private first class Hudson, Privates Vasquez, frost and Drake. Sergeant Apone, Lieutenant Gorman, Ripley, Rebecca Jordan known to us as Newt. Bishop our Artificial Humanoid, Carter Burke of the Corporation and our two pilots Ferro and Spunkmeyer" said Hicks as everyone laugh.

"What?" asked Spunkmeyer

"Don't worry he gets that a lot" said Vasquez as they all stopped laughing

"Well Corporal if you and your people don't mind accompanying us, we can be briefed and your team debriefed before we figure out what to do with you" said Hammond as they all headed to the briefing room.


	3. A Briefing to remember

A Briefing to remember

As they walked the corridors of the SGC Hudson was like a kid in a candy store. "What's with him?" asked Jack "I'll tell you later" said Hicks. As they entered the room Hudson could not control himself.

"Wow man I can't believe it, we are here, we're at the SGC it like being in the museum but more real. You guys are like heroes in are time."

"Heroes"

"Yeah, this place is a museum back home and our world is Goul'd free too"

"This is good to know is it not Dr Jackson?"

"Yes it is Teil'c"

Everyone sat down at the briefing room table.

"Right Corporal Hick if you wouldn't mind debriefing us….."

"Hey wait a minute this is my team and I give the ord…."

"Hey fuck you man you couldn't lead a dick to a hole" yelled Vasquez as she shot up from her seat.

"General we can't court marshal them can we?" asked Jack as he smiled at Vasquez foreseeing what was coming. "No" answered Hammond suddenly Vasquez raced forward and elbowed Lieutenant Gorman in the face then she bounced his head off the table knocking him out.

"Consider this you demoting" spat Vasquez as Drake dragged him to the floor and bound his hands. They all sat down and Hicks started to explain "I'm sorry about that it's just he led our team on to the colony were we found the xenomph or alien which ever you prefer. He was the reason so many of us got killed in one go." said Hicks

"And the young girl what about her?" asked Janet

"We've all kind of adopted Newt. After her parents were killed she kinder latched on to us" said Hicks.

"Yeah Ripley's my mom, Hicks is my Dad, Hudson's my big brother and the other are my family too" laughed Newt she hugged Ripley and Hicks. Everyone looked confused then Vasquez realised something.

"Colonel is the don't ask don't tell law still in play here?" asked Vasquez

"Yes why?" asked Jack

"Oh no way man no how I came out the closet at 13 and there's no way I'm going back no way no how" yelled Hicks.

"Yeah like you'd fit anymore" laughed Vasquez

"Let us explain, in our time the law has been changed for over a thousand years, Christ we have a pink parade" laughed Drake

"Basically they gay guy we work with are in no way wimps. You even look at them wrong and they'll rip off you headed and spit down your throat. We have 3 gay guys we know of on our team Hudson, Hicks and Spunkmeyer. They changed it because everyone was in agreement that if we are in space then earth rules don't apply" laughed Vasquez

"Well Dr Fraser how are our guests?" asked Hammond

"Well physically they are fine except for a slight changed in Hudson's chemical balance" said Dr Fraser.

"I can explain this, due to an experiment 150 years ago that allows 2 in every 20 men carry and give birth to a child. A couple of years ago I had to do a scan of his body when I discovered he was one of these men" said Bishop which surprised everyone and caused Hudson to go red as he looked at Hicks.

"Ok normal we would require you to stay on the base but in light of the situation I think it best to let you out" said Hammond.

"Well most will stay on the base General but I know that I will be required to leave "said Hicks.

"Your welcome at my place" said Jack.

As everyone was being taken to their room Vasquez collard Hicks. "I know you really like the kid so why don't you ask him out? Are you worried that when we get home he will be dead again and it will break your heart? Listen I can't tell you that it won't happen but I can tell you that the kid is mad about you. If I was you I'd take my chance and show him a good time and enjoy it will I had it" said Vasquez with a smile before heading off.

Hick heeded her words and grabbed Hudson on his way to find Jack. "Colonel is there room at your place for another?" asked Hicks

"Who do you have in mind?" asked Jack as he smiled as he saw Hudson.

"You have room for them both don't you Jack?" laughed Daniel as they all headed to Jack's.


End file.
